1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mirrors used by hunters and other persons who desire to expand their field of view.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
One technique commonly used in hunting is a passive approach; i.e. where the hunter remains in a fixed position waiting for prey to enter the range of fire. Deer hunters, turkey hunters, duck hunters, and even military snipers all frequently employ a passive approach, which entails certain skills not required when actively chasing or stalking prey. Foremost among the skills required for successful passive hunting is the ability to remain motionless, because game animals are very sensitive to motions occurring anywhere in their field of vision. Even the simple motion of a hunter turning his head to determine whether any prey are behind him can tip the prey off to the hunter's presence. Consequently, the act of turning to look behind oneself is often counter-productive because it scares away the very game that the hunter turned around to look for. For this reason hunters have employed mirrors in various forms to expand their field of view to the rear with a minimum of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,811 to Beyer is an example. Beyer's device consists of a mirror attached to a telescoping pole connected to a base that can be set on the ground adjacent the hunter. The device also includes a hinged hood to reduce glare from the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,479 to Tolomeo, Sr., teaches a mirror with a strap, which is used to attach the mirror to a tree trunk—a useful device for hunters who use tree stands exclusively or always hunt next to trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,061 to Lanier also discloses and claims a hunters' mirror that is attached to a nearby tree. Lanier's device is essentially an automobile rearview mirror with a screw-type appendage by which the mirror can be screwed into the side of a tree and then easily adjusted by the hunter.
Pastore has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,717 for a mirror-clamp combination, which can be easily attached to a hunter's stand.
In addition to devices specifically designed to be used by hunters, there are a variety of mirror-devices designed for more general purposes that may nevertheless serve a hunter's purposes. For instance, Magiske has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,012 for a mirror that clips onto the brim of a cap, which has received widespread acceptance by bicyclists.